


Flora's Super Awesome Hero

by AlexisSara



Category: Super Streets
Genre: Childhood Writing, Gen, Lesbian Character, OC-tober, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Taken from one of Flora's childhood diaries, see her first super hero OC.
Kudos: 1





	Flora's Super Awesome Hero

**Little Flora - End Of 5th grade**

Here is my mega awesome and cute hero OC. I heard people totally draw and like write about their own cool heroes and I don't have powers like The New Dawn or anything but like this character totally does!

Her Name is Floral Fighter! She has all the beauty of a flower and all the toughness of a fighter. She can control flowers and grow them from her. Floral is totally a direct punchy type but she's super sweet and wants to talk to the people she is fighting to get them to stop doing bad stuff. 

Her like normal life she is an actor and performs to make people happy. She has a super cute pink haired girlfriend who is also her partner in hero stuff. They are a super cool dynamic duo at fighting baddies and a couple other couples probably wanna smooch cuz like, they are that awesome. 

Floral is just like super nice and everyone thinks she is cool and no one cares that people used to think she was a boy. Florals got like at least 4 friends and doesn’t feel alone ever. 

So ya, Floral Fighter is really cool and I wish she was a real hero cuz like heroes like that might care about girls like me.


End file.
